Reckless Idiots: Smile Blooming Break Limit Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: GO-ONGER: Last part of my Reckless Idiots Series. Hiroto/Saki. Hiroto helps Saki deal with the lost of their friends. SPOILERS FOR GP: 35- though end of series. AU.


**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**Reckless Idiots: Smile Blooming Break Limit Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Spoilers: GP: 35- though end of series. AU**

**Hiroto/Saki**

**Part of a series of one-shots based on the series. **

Saki was sitting on the couch in Hiroto and Miu's home, with a cup of now cold green tea.

Miu was in her room and refusing to come out, despite everyone's efforts, even her parents, who flew home, tried and get her to come out of her room.

However, Hiroto knew what she needed, time alone, so he ordered his parents out. He knew he would more than pay for it later, but he didn't care. He knew what was good for his sister, they didn't. They hadn't been there to see the love grow between the red and silver rangers, he did, and although at first he didn't approve of Miu's choice in a "pathetic" boyfriend, when said boyfriend "died", and denial was no longer an option, he knew that even if he didn't like it, he couldn't have picked a better person for his precious sister. So, he would be damned later on his decision to kick out his parents, but he didn't care.

After his parents left the house, he went to the kitchen to fetch Saki something to eat.

After moments of looking he found the one thing he knew she would like, and hope it would bring some part of that wonderful smile to her face once more.

After preparing the bowel of her favorite pudding, he grabbed a spoon and went to check on her, and there she was, still sitting in the same spot, looking at the same spot with a cup of cold tea.

"Saki-chan?" he said once he was in her line of sight.

She looked up and tried to smile, but it didn't come. "Yes?"

He held out the bowel, "I know your heart is broken and you can't smile, but I thought maybe this would help you feel somewhat better."

She started to say something, but as if on cue, her stomach talked for her. She showed a small, weak smile, but nonetheless smiled when she got the pudding.

Hiroto sat beside of her and warmed her tea up, "Miu's locked herself in her room and I sent my parents away."

Saki looked surprised at him when she took the tea, "You did? Won't you get into a lot of trouble?"

He nodded, "More than likely, but I don't care. I know my sister better than they do. I practically raised her from the time I was 14 until now. If it wasn't for me, I am afraid something bad could have happened to her."

"What do you mean 'bad'?" Saki asked.

"She is 20 years old now, however if I didn't step in when we were younger, she would be already married in a prearranged marriage. More than likely to Asami-san(1). Not that I am saying he's a bad person, because he's not, it's just that life isn't what she really wants."

"What does she want?" Saki asked as she ate her pudding.

"To live her own, carefree life," Hiroto smiled.

"And what is it that you want?" Saki said, looking up at him and directly into his eyes.

Hiroto blushed and looked away, "I-I just want my sister to be happy is all."

Saki put down her bowel and took his face in her hands and turned him to her and smiled, "But you want to be happy too. Right Hiroto?"

Hiroto gulped, "Well, yes, but Miu…" however he was unable to finish what he was trying to say due to the fact he was being kissed.

When they pulled apart, Saki smiled a "true" smile, "And I think she would want you to be happy too."

He smiled and then sat back on the couch and held Saki, "I am happy Saki-chan."

Saki snuggled closer, "Even though we just lost Sosuke, I am happy too."

"I am glad, when I see your smile, it makes my day worth living," however he noticed his words went unheard, for Saki fell asleep.

He then picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her on his bed and removed her shoes and jacket and did the same for himself before laying down and holding her once more and letting sleep over come them.

**xXx**

They both woke to the sound of Saki's Go Phone and his Trigger going off.

When they finally woke, Hiroto was the first to answer, "It's me."

"There's another attack! We've tried to get a hold of Miu-chan and Saki-chan, but they aren't replying!" yelled Ren on the other end.

"Calm down Ren-san, they are here at my house. I will get them up and we will join you."

"Hurry!" he yelled and the line went dead.

Saki woke to the sound of Ren's voice yelling, "Nani?" she said in a groggy voice.

"We have to go, there's another attack," he said as he quickly bent over and kissed her.

"Alright," she said as she put her shoes and jacket on.

He was about to go get his sister, but when he opened the door, she was standing there about to knock on it, eyes still blood shot and her cheeks where red and puffy.

"Ani?" she said in a whispered as she saw Saki zip her jacket.

He turned around and saw Saki as well, and smiled, he then quickly turned around and saw the look of confusion on his sister's face, "It's not what you think. Just…I'll explain later. We got to go!"

He then grabbed both Miu and Saiki's hands and they left.

**xXx**

After the defeat of Yogostein in giant form, Bomper turned around and noticed… "Everyone! Sosuke's is missing!"

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, how could this be?! Sosuke can't be missing, he was dead…or was he?

They found him and was about to stop him, when Hiroto stopped them, "He's got to do this. We need to let him."

It was a tough, strenuous battle, but he was finally able to defeat Yogostein once and for all.

The Go-Ongers joined up with him after the minister's defeat. He was worn out, but alive and one of the Gaiark's ministers was finally defeated. But a few weeks later, Yogostein's father would show up.

**xXx**

A couple of weeks later, the end of the Go-Ongers came with first the defeat of Hanto and Gunpei and their engines, followed by the Wings.

As the Wings faded away into nothing, Hiroto had two more requests, "Bomper, gather all the data you can!" he yelled at the pink bot, who watched the battle from the monitor in the Go-Onger bus.

"B-but?" cried Bumper.

"Just do it…and…and tell Saki, tell her…tell her I love her!" he yelled as he held onto his sister and they faded away.

**xXx**

When the remaining three Go-Ongers where able to defeat Yogoshimacritein, but at the loss of Kitaneidas and Kegaleshia, who in the end helped Ren, Saki and Sosuke defeat the minister, bringing back their friends for the final battle.

After the battle was over, while the others are enjoying their time together, Gunpei with Hanto, Miu with Sosuke, Saki went to talk a walk along the beach, only to be followed by Hiroto.

"Saki-chan," he said as he stood a few feet behind her.

She turned around, tears streaming down her face. He quickly ran to her and held her, "Don't cry."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, "I am crying because I am so happy. We were able to save you and our partners."

He kissed the top of her head, "You remember what I told Bomper to tell you?"

She nodded her head as she laid it against his chest.

"I still mean it. I love you Saki."

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, "I love you too."

Hiroto then bent down and kissed her, "Always."

THE END

(1) TimeRed


End file.
